Best Friends
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: Eran mejores amigos, nada más... pero un sentimiento de años estaba en su corazón... era amor, pero ambos debian confesarlo, no solo Ichigo.


**H**ola! XD bueno, justo ahora me encuentro en el Colegio, teniendo en mis piernas a una compañera dormida, seehh no tiene nada que ver pero el fic lo trate de subir ayer y el maldito internet del ciber se cerró y perdí todo lo que habia hecho; espeor que les guste ; ww ;

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, es del señor Tite Kubo, alias el idiota que no quiere aceptar que la serie es IchiRukista.

* * *

><p><strong>Just Be Friends <strong>

Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, con cada paso que daba sabía que se acercaba a su destino, no quería llegar de nuevo y verlo a él abrazando a esa voluptuosa mujer de cabellos anaranjados, eran felices juntos lo sabias, pero también él era feliz contigo, su mejor amiga, aquella que nunca supo en que momento ese idiota de exagerada perseverancia y hermosos orbes avellanados se había vuelto el eje central de cada uno de sus pensamientos, Ichigo Kurosaki era la mayoría de pensamientos que se surcaban en la mente de la pequeña Kuchiki, aquella mujer tan fuerte pero tan frágil que si seguía cayendo en sus propios pensamientos de una u otra manera podría terminar peor.

-Llegaste tarde –Dijo una voz monocroma detrás de ella– Te llevo esperando más de quince minutos, algo raro de ti… pequeña fastidiosa

-¡No soy fastidiosa ni pequeña! –Gruñó molesta– el fastidioso es otro, un idiota de cabellera naranja

Como siempre su relación era la misma, un saludo y una discusión que se prolongaría el resto de la tarde… arruinando la velada o sencillamente mejorando el plan que tendrían como siempre para ese sábado por la noche.

-Cállate y responde lo que te pregunté, hoy no estoy para peleas –La Kuchiki se quedó observándolo fijamente, cualquier otro día este le hubiera contestado algo peor y la discusión llegaría al punto de ella golpearlo y el corriendo detrás de ella para asesinarla, pero esta vez no, estaba algo deprimente el espíritu que rodeaba a su amigo.

-Llegue a la hora exacta –Contesto algo pensativa, era normal que su amigo llegara tarde del trabajo porque su novia trabajaba en el mismo lugar, además ¿esa aura depresiva de donde había salido?– ¿acaso Inoue te soltó temprano?, ¿o te tuviste que escapar de ella para salir con el amor de tu vida? –le dijo socarronamente, golpeando con su codo las costillas del hombro.

-…–

-¿Sabes lo acosadora que puede llegar a ser? –Le preguntó al más alto– es curiosa y divertida pero debería dejar de llamarte cada cinco minutos

-Rukia… no sigas

-¡Es la verdad! –Repuso totalmente indignada– _¿cómo es que llego a escoger a una mujer tan molesta e irritante?, ¿acaso conmigo no la pasas mejor?_... acaso… _¿ella es mucho más mujer que yo?. _

-Lo se

_-¿Por qué no me escogiste a mi?... Somos iguales, nos complementamos… _– ¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo que lo sabes?, donde esta el Inoue al menos no es una enana con síndrome Tsundere alterado y donde esta el Cállate maldita enana no es mi culpa que Byakuya no te haya dejado tener infancia –Ichigo no contestaba, tenía su mirada ida y estaba algo distanciado, no le discutía ni la estaba insultando, el del peinado fresa en realidad tenia algo raro.

Caminaban sin dirigirle la palabra al otro, cada uno muy metido en sus pensamientos, en sus problemas, ya sabían el destino al cual debían llegar no era necesario ubicar calles o dirección alguna, estaban acostumbrados, era un rito, era ya monotonía, era ya algo que debían hacer con el otro… era su propio estilo de vida.

-Antes de entrar –Se detuvo la Kuchiki agarrando al más alto por la manga de su chaqueta– ¿Puedes decirme que tienes?

-Nada –Le contestó fríamente, tratando de recobrar su marcha para llegar a los bolos.

-Esa es una manera demasiado madura de enfrentar los problemas ¿No lo crees? –Murmuro con un tono algo hiriente– ¿Acaso no somos amigos?

Si que eran amigos, eran mucho más que eso, compartían la mayoría de su tiempo libre juntos eran inseparables, Kuchiki había llegado en el penúltimo año de la preparatoria y allí se habían hecho amigos… se graduaron, fueron a la misma universidad, terminaron siendo vecinos y por arte del destino terminaron trabajando en la misma manzana, ella siendo una gran abogada y el un gran diseñador gráfico.

-Tampoco es para tanto Rukia –Repuso al ver como la petit se había cruzado de brazos esperando una respuesta– es solo que si te digo lo que me pasa te burlaras de mi y dirás que tenías toda la razón

-Yo no soy así Ichigo –El peli anaranjado la miró mal– bueno, si lo soy pero sabes que me puedes contar todo, al final se toda tu vida gracias a Isshin y sus hermosas ganas de hacerte quedar en ridículo

-Orihime termino conmigo –Confeso rápidamente.

Luego de esto salió prácticamente corriendo para poder entrar a los bolos pero la pequeña lo volvió a coger de la chaqueta y lo comenzó a conducir en dirección contraria al lugar en donde iban a entrar, si, podían tener un juego programado con Renji y Tatsuki pero lo primero era alegrarle esa cara larga al moreno infantil que tenía como amigo.

-¿Rukia acaso tienes el sentido de dirección mal?, la bolichera queda hacia atrás –Dijo volteando hacia atrás su cabeza.

-Idiota fíjate por donde andas –Rápidamente cambio su dirección y si no fuera por los instintos ganados en las peleas y golpizas con su padre Ichigo hubiera resultado cayéndose en una alcantarilla abierta.

Los dos ignoraron a que lugar iban a ir, la más pequeña solo se dejaba llevar por la masa de personas que comenzaba a aglomerarse en cada una de las esquinas de la ciudad, mientras que el más alto y por consiguiente más idiota solo la seguía evitando a toda costa volver a golpearse con algún poste o caneca que se encontrara en el rumbo que marcaba la Kuchiki.

Lentamente fueron llegando al lugar que inconscientemente la peli negra había escogido para los dos, aquel parque era el lugar favorito de ellos dos para salir a jugar soccer, patinar, y hacer cualquier actividad que incluyera una apuesta y de seguro una pelea por el ganador, pero eso no podría cambiar de cierta manera sus temperamentos complementaban la tarde del otro y pasar un día sin alguna discusión solo significaba que estaban muy ocupados o sencillamente no querrían retomar el conflicto anterior.

Así eran los dos, luna y sol complementándose en cualquier momento en el que estaban juntos.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –Cuestiono Kurosaki echándose en el frágil césped del lugar.

-Porque es el único lugar en donde no trajiste a la senos inmensos –Confeso sentándose al lado de el– no te preguntare como o porqué te terminó, pero si quiero que quites esa cara de idiota y vuelvas a ser el mismo Ichigo ignorante que no acepta una derrota de la noble Kuchiki

-Siempre te dejo ganar, otra cosa es que no te des cuenta de ello

-Cállate fresa con mal corte

-Cállame maldita enana –Los dos suspiraron sonrientes, de una u otra manera con esos pequeños insultos se sentían mejor con el otro– ¿Qué te parece una competencia aquí y ahora?

-¿Qué quieres perder Ichigo?, el honor ya lo perdiste con Inoue ¿Qué más puedes perder? –Le pregunto picara.

-El primero que llegue al otro extremo del parque, el Kiosco de nuestro primer beso –Hizo una pausa para detallar las facciones de la delicada mujer que tenia en frente, se había ruborizado por las palabras que anteriormente había dicho, ese era un recuerdo que nunca quería que le recordara, y de un momento para otro este lo había soltado, Ohh si, el orgullo de la heredera de los Kuchiki había sido herido, ahora, esa competencia era a muerte– le pide lo que sea al perdedor

-¿Sabes que te voy a pedir? –Le pregunto al mayor recibiendo como respuesta la negación por parte de la cabeza de este– que me lleves a cenar al restaurante fino en donde fuimos a cenar por tu ascenso

-¿Sabes lo mucho que cuesta un maldito plano allí? –Rukia asintió– bien, si es por eso… Cuando gane te diré que fingirás ser mi novia en la reunión de primavera que hace la empresa cada año, y te mostraras contenta de ser la hermosa dama de Kurosaki, el gerente administrativo de la empresa

-Eso no es gracioso –Repuso haciendo un pequeño puchero– a mi no me gustan esas reuniones

-A mi no me gusta gastar mi dinero en tonterías –La oji violácea le pegó una patada en el trasero– maldita morena del infierno

-Yo no soy ninguna tontería –Confesó indignada– te volveré a patear el trasero cuando llegue a ese maldito kiosco y baile delante de el

-Trato hecho enana –Ichigo se levanto del césped y ella también, a la cuenta de tres saldrían corriendo para ganarle a su mejor amigo.

El sonoro grito de un gol proveniente de las canchas cercanas inició la pequeña competencia entre ambos, Rukia sabia como alegrarlo, eso Ichigo lo sabía muy bien, la morena lo animaba en cualquier momento del día, por cualquier motivo o circunstancia su mejor amiga siempre se encontraba a su lado para alegrarlo y sacarle una sonrisa, y de vez en cuando alguna maldición cuando le ganaba en algo justo como estaba sucediendo ahora, la pequeña iba varios metros adelante, podría tener las pequeñas piernas en contra suya pero al momento de velocidad esta le ganaba al más alto… Ya iban a llegar, habían atravesado el pequeño parque en un poco más de diez minutos, el condenado kiosco comenzaba a verse, Rukia sonreía al ver que su cena cara iba a ser auspiciada por su mejor amigo, Ichigo se encontraba molesto porque la excusa de utilizar a la morena para su bien se estaba viendo lejana, faltaba poco, verdaderamente muy poco, Ichigo en su momento de maldad e ira consumida decidió agarrar a Rukia de la cintura, la frenó, los dos cayeron al césped por la rapidez de los movimientos, Kurosaki encima de Kuchiki, el sol delante de la luna; ninguno hablaba, solo se miraban fijamente, respirando agitadamente por la larga carrera que acababan de tener, el cielo y la tierra por fin se veían como realmente eran.

-¡Maldito, te iba a ganar! –Gruñó molesta la oji violácea tratándose de levantar.

-Esto me recuerda a lo que pasó hace ya cinco años –Murmuro cerca al oído de la mujer– ¿lo recuerdas Chappy?

-Pervertido, acéptalo, me querías violar –Indignada volteó la cabeza, solo para darse cuenta de la situación, Ichigo tenia sus manos en cada lado de la cabeza de la peli corta, cualquiera que pasara malpensaría la situación. Ella estaba malpensando la situación, ¿luego hace una hora este no se encontraba deprimido porque Orihime le había terminado?, Rukia lo iba a matar, solo tendría que soltarse.

-¿Quién se violaría a una enana como tu? –Preguntó mirándola de pies a cabeza, causándole un inmenso sonrojo a esta– ¿Acaso quieres que te viole?

-Si lo quisiera no sería violación –Corrigió observando sus orbes avellanados– ahora levanta tu pesado trasero y déjame levantar

-No porque yo gané –Contesto sonriente– y debes aceptar que vas a salir conmigo en esa reunión

-No lo haré, porque tu eres un desgraciado que me hizo perder

-No soy un desgraciado maldita enana

-Entonces eres un pervertido acosador –Murmuro ya sonrojada.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas Chappy? –Le cuestiono acercándose mucho más a ella, solo unos centímetros los separaban… separaban sus labios.

-Porque estas cerca mio –Dijo haciendo presión con sus delicadas manos en el pecho del otro– Ichigo, esto es incómodo

-Shhh…

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a callar…?

Ninguno sabía que había pasado en ese momento, pero justo ahora los cálidos labios de Ichigo se posaban en los fríos de Rukia, era un movimiento ligero y llevadero, pero la sorpresa de ambos los hacia corresponder torpemente, ese roce de labios les demostraba de nuevo que lo suyo era mucho más que una amistad, otra cosa es que lo volvieran menos que un romance, pero, no era normal sentirse fuertemente atraído por aquella persona que desde hace más de siete años se había vuelto en un hermano incondicional para los dos.

-¿Por qué me besaste? –Pregunto Rukia totalmente sonrojada.

-Porque quise –Respondió totalmente tranquilo– tenia ganas de hacerlo y lo hice

-¿O sea que si se te paga la gana de volverme a besar lo haces?

De nuevo, y en un rápido movimiento Ichigo atrapó los labios de la morena con los suyos, esta vez demandando que fuera correspondido, pequeñas mordidas y leves suspiros se les escapaban a ambos, aquello lo querían vivir desde hace mucho pero su temor de perder la amistad, y sobre todo su orgullo les impedía decir la realidad de sus sentimientos, eran unos cobardes que, estando solos lejos de los demás llegaban a mostrar lo que eran en realidad.  
>La lucha por el dominio del beso era mucha, una que otra caricia se colaba a aquel acto de amor, ya nada les importaba, a Ichigo ya no le afectaba lo de Inoue, en realidad nunca le dolió, pero Rukia se encontraba en un debate mental, no sabía si era un producto de la cercanía de cuerpos o porque Kurosaki aun estaba dolido o porque sencillamente se le pegó la gana a su mejor amigo de atraparla en un beso lleno de pasión; el aire se comenzaba a acabar en ambos, sus labios ya se encontraban algo hinchados, lentamente se fueron separando, dejando como único rastro la pequeña unión de saliva que justo ahora se encontraban viendo ellos dos.<p>

-Ichigo…

-Rukia no lo malpienses… yo…

-Te entiendo amigo, solo fue un error –Termino la frase dicha por el otro, hiriéndose a ella como al poseedor de los orbes avellanados.

-No, no fue un error, lo hice porque me gustas –Contestó rápidamente, cerrando sus ojos, esperando alguna cachetada por parte de Rukia, pero nada, ella no se movía, solo sonreía melancólicamente.

-Y fuiste capaz de decirme que te gusto luego de…

-Cinco años de atracción –Confesó apenado– ¡deberías entenderme, no quería morir en manos de Byakuya!

-Idiota

-Rukia…

-¿Sabes como puedes pagarme esto? –Le preguntó agarrándolo del cuello de la chaqueta, atrayéndolo más a ella.

-No

-Llévame a ese restaurante que tanto quiero y yo iré a acompañarte a esa reunión aburrida –Propuso mirándolo amenazadoramente– así estaremos bien los dos

-Trato…

-Otra cosa –Interrumpió al más alto para proseguir con su idea– ¿Qué le dirás a Orihime cuando nos vea saliendo?

-Que sea muy feliz junto a Ulquiorra –Le guiñó el ojo a su ahora pareja, confesándole de esta manera la razón por la cual él había terminado con ella.

-Ahora entiendo –Empujó a Ichigo para poderse levantar y tomar de nuevo un rumbo cualquiera.

-¿Qué entiendes enana? –Pregunto el otro apresurándose para estar con ella.

-Que no te afecto terminar con ella, sino que te haya traicionado con alguien que de seguro será más apuesto que tu

-Vas a morir –Dijo para agarrarla de la cadera y abrazarla posesivamente– solo que no lo haré en un lugar publico donde puedan ver el crimen

-Cállate Ichigo –Sonrió para luego saltarse del agarre del otro– ¿vamos a jugar bolos?

-Me parece –Contesto tomándola de la mano lentamente, disfrutando así de las sensaciones que tuvo al sentir el roce delicado de sus pieles…

Todo iba a ir muy bien entre ellos, las peleas y discusiones serían el par de cada día de ambos, pero eso no sería impedimento… Además luego de tantos años, Isshin podría ir a reclamarle a su querido vecino que sus hijos ahora se encontraban juntos y que en contra de su predicción durarían años y muy probablemente crearían una hermosa familia llena de discusiones y bipolaridades…

-¿Rukia? –Llamo Ichigo a su acompañante la que ahora se encontraba comiendo un helado.

-Que quieres

-¿Luego de ir a jugar bolos te gustaría ir a mi casa y celebrar de una manera mucho más fogosa nuestra victoria? –Propuso acercándosele levemente, haciendo sonrojar a la pequeña.

-…–

-El que calla otorga heredera de los Kuchiki –Dijo para cambiar de rumbo rápidamente, mostrando sus ganas de _celebrar _ con Rukia.

-¡Maldito pervertido!

Ohh si, cuando Isshin Kurosaki predice que ellos son parecidos a los conejos, no es porque luego de tantos golpes dados por Ichigo si se le haya caído un tornillo, es porque esa atracción que luego de tanto tiempo se estaban guardando ambos muy dentro de sí tarde o temprano iba a estallar y a consumirlos por completo… y eso, muy seguramente sería esa noche, recibiendo o no propuestas indecorosas por parte del Kurosaki menor.

* * *

><p>¿Criticas, tomatazos?<p> 


End file.
